


Indecision

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision

I expect that I had not lived up to his wish that I bestir some form of animation in him. His brown eyes looked mild but there was a sharpness there that I recognized: such invasions of my mind were routine. The indecision he presented was false; I wondered how long ago real emotion had abandoned him.

“You expect me to believe you will not return?”

He came to me, winding his arms about my neck,and breathing into my ear. “I will leave when it suits me.”

Lascivious, evil child.

“Perhaps I can save you the trouble.”


End file.
